Delilah Haddock
by sugar1113
Summary: This fic starts just as Stoick and Valka are reunited. Everyone is happy to see each other, but Hiccup's SISTER Delilah is at a loss for words. This is just an idea I had about how the second movie could have gone. Please enjoy and I'm rating this T because there might be a bit of swearing and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

When Hiccup's mother, Valka, was taken by Cloudjumper, Hiccup was a little over two years old. Valka didn't find out until four months later that she was pregnant with her second child. Five months later, Delilah Victoria Haddock was born. Valka raised Delilah with the dragons and when Delilah was five, Valka realized that Delilah could actually understand and communicate with all dragons _perfectly_. In this story, some of the timing and the ages are messed up. There will be some fluffiness and pairings but nothing too steamy cause I just don't like writing about that. This story starts a little after Stoick and Valka are reunited in the second movie, but after that the plot line is going to be super wonky. Dragon speak will be enjoy and Review ~ Sugar

Delilah walked into the cave and stopped suddenly at the sight of her mother wrapped in a tight embrace with a lanky brown haired teenager, a large blonde man with a peg leg and a hook for a hand, and a large bulky brown haired man. They all seemed to be very happy and Delilah's face reddened as she looked on. She made a startled noise and the four jumped apart.

"Stoick, I was meaning to tell you. I was pregnant when I left Berk and this is your daughter Delilah" Valka said hesitantly. The three guys stared at Delilah in shock and she felt uncomfortable.

"I have a sister?" the teenager gasped, disbelief filling his brown eyes. Delilah looked on in confusion until the realization dawned on her. This was her _father_ , Stoick, and her _brother_ , Hiccup, that must mean the blonde man was Gobber, the blacksmith and her father's best friend. _But they were supposed to be on Berk, what are they doing here?_ Delilah thought to herself. That was when she noticed the Nightfury.

"And who is this young girl?" the Nightfury snorted.

"I am Delilah, who are you?" Delilah asked. The Nightfury looked at her in surprise and gazed at her curiously.

"My rider calls me Toothless. How have you learned our tongue? Are you a dragon friend?" Toothless questioned.

"I have been called that before and no one has told me what it means, if you mean that I am nice to dragons, then yes" Delilah answered. Toothless widened his eyes and Delilah noticed that the Berkians were staring at her weirdly.

"I am sorry, I completely ignored you. It is nice to meet you. Who is Toothless's rider?" Delilah asked.

"I am" her brother answered.

"How did you know his name was Toothless?" Stoick asked. She tilted her eyes in confusion.

"I asked him" she replied.

"You can speak to them and understand them?" Gobber questioned.

"Yes, Delilah was practically raised by dragons here in their safe haven. I don't fully understand how, but she was able to pick up their language" Valka stated. The guys were still staring at her in amazement when they heard a huge crash from outside. They all rushed out to see Drago's ships firing at the mountain. Hiccup and Stoick rushed out to defend while Valka rushed back into the mountain and delilah whistled. A white dragon with blue swirls soared out to meet her and she jumped to land on its back. Delilah pulled up her hood and put on her mask. Her mask was tiny and only covered the area around her eyes, but the black color drew attention away from the rest of her and it matched the rest of her outfit. Delilah was wearing black pants and a black shirt with light gray dragon scale arm guards that were flexible enough to allow movement. Delilah thanked Trix for carrying her and the dragon tittered in response.

Trix soared through the air as Delilah surveyed the scene. Delilah spotted some trapped dragons and she pointed them out to her mount. Trix made a sharp turn and Delilah flipped off her back. Delilah landed in the trap and quickly cut the chains using her dragon nodded at her in thanks.

"I need a ride to the next trapped dragon, care to help out?" Delilah asked.

"Of course, thank you dragon friend" the dragon replied. Delilah nodded and the dragon grabbed her in its claws, dropping her easily into the next trap. Delilah continued this process with each of the dragons until she saw other riders break free from the ships. She jumped into the next trap and the dragon offered her a ride before she could ask. The dragon flew straight up and Delilah gasped as she saw her mother riding the alpha out of the mountain. She cheered and flew forward only to have the dragon halt as they spotted another alpha coming out of the water. Drago started to fight her mom and the new alpha challenged the old alpha. Delilah asked her dragon to take her there and she jumped off, landing on one of her alpha's tusks. She glared at the new alpha.

"You will not win, please leave" Delilah ordered. The new alpha looked at her in shock.

"I wish I could, dragon friend, but my master will punish me if I do not do as he orders" the new alpha told her. She heard Drago yelling at the new alpha and she ignored him.

"I will free you from him but you shall not kill any of our dragons!" she shouted. The new alpha tensed as Drago ordered a new set of commands.

"I cannot kill you for you are a dragon friend and you may be the last one. Please free me for I do not know how to escape on my own" the new alpha told her. Delilah nodded and took a running jump to land on the new alpha's tusk. She slid down towards the chains and whistled. A Nadder responded and came to her aide, blasting the chains off. The new alpha roared in appreciation and Delilah laughed. She jumped onto the Nadder and he brought her so that she was facing the new alpha once again.

"I can never thank you enough" the new alpha told her.

"Go in peace and please spare any humans you come across. Not all of us are as bad as Drago" she answered. The new alpha gave her his approval and set off to find a new home far away from humans. Her alpha thanked her and she smiled.

Suddenly, she was hit by an arrow and she felt herself go limp from the poison. She fell and the Nadder screeched in despair. She felt herself being grabbed from the air and gave her rescuer a faint smile. She frowned as she recognized that it was one of Drago's men and she tried to free herself before she felt him press something to her neck and she fell unconscious.

{How was that for a first chapter? I thought of this idea while I was writing a chapter for my other story and I just had to publish it. I'll try to update at least once a week but my final exams are getting closer so that will be as often as it gets. Please review ~ Sugar }


	2. Message for Readers

**Hey, super sorry for this but I don't think I can work on this story at the same time as Robin's Sister. I'm going to put it on temporary hiatus. My next update will be in March. Sorry for being so misleading ~ Sugar**


	3. Chapter 2

{Hey Readers! Sorry about that earlier mishap, thanks to whoever it was that helped me fix it! In this story the gang is all around 16-17 with Hiccup being 17 and Delilah being 14. Dagur is going to be 18 and he is still going to be crazy and he will _not_ have mellowed out, meaning he is still very insane and he won't have his own dragon like in the episodes from HTTYD Race to the Edge. Huge thanks to **g. c. c. 2000** and **JessicaLee22** for your moral support, here is the chapter }

 **Delilah's POV**

Delilah awoke to the sound of waves splashing against the boat. _Wait, why am I in a boat?_ Delilah opened her eyes and frowned as she saw that she was tied to the hull of a dragon hunter's boat. She remembered being rescued by a dragon hunter, but now it looked like he only wanted to capture her. She felt that her mask was still on her face and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her hood was also up so it was possible that the hunters still thought she was a boy, her suspicions were confirmed when her captor spoke to her.

"Boy, what did you do to that beast out there?" Her captor asked. She stayed silent fearing that her voice would give her away. He smacked her across the face and glared at her.

"All I did was tell him to leave" Delilah said in a deep voice, trying to sound like a guy. It worked and her captor nodded.

"The only people able to do that are Dragon Friends" he said skeptically. Delilah sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, I am a friend to dragons" she told him in her deep voice. He shook his head.

"Lots of people can be friends with dragons but Dragon Friends can actually talk with them" he told her patronizingly. She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see them behind her mask.

"Dragon Friends are very rare and it was thought that there weren't anymore of them. Now, I, Slash of the Dellermen tribe, shall be rich once I sell you" Slash told her. Delilah glared at him and he smirked.

"It's a pity you're a boy, the girls used to sell a lot better" Slash told her. She continued glaring at him and he pulled out a piece of fabric. He gagged her and laughed at her outraged expression.

"I can't let you talk because then you could ask the wild dragons for help and we can't have that" Slash said mockingly. She spit out a stream of curses, she had learned a lot more than just how to ride dragons from her mom, and he chuckled at the muffled sounds. Slash turned around and went over to look at his maps. He pretty much ignored Delilah for the rest of the day and she continued to glare at him steadily. Near the evening he took off her gag so that she could eat, but he replaced it soon after. Delilah's thoughts drifted as she stared at the stars. _Why would he sell me? What's so important about being a Dragon Friend. Why were girls better than boys? How can I get out of here?_ She frowned at the stars as if they were the problem. _I really hope I can get out of this before I get sold to who knows where. Mom is going to kill me for getting caught._ Eventually she fell asleep and nightmares about getting sold like property haunted her.

 **Valka's POV**

Valka walked through the crowd of dragons with a small frown.

"Hey, mom, how did Delilah do that?" Hiccup asked as he ran to catch up with her.

"She is a Dragon Friend, do you know where she is?" Valka asked quickly.

"Uh, no. She disappeared after her big moment with the alpha dragon. What is a Dragon Friend?" he inquired. Valka's frown deepened as she heard his testimony and she ignored his question as she sped up her pace. Hiccup was yelling at her but she was too frantic looking for her daughter that she didn't even notice him. She was grabbed from behind and pulled into a tight hug.

"Val, dearest, you need to take a second to calm down. What's got you so riled up?" Stoick asked her.

"I don't know where Delilah is" she told him. He froze and stuttered. She gave an annoyed huff.

"I know, you just met your fourteen year old daughter for the first time, and I know this is new and all, but I don't know where she is and I _need_ to find her" Valka told him. He gave her a nod and they split up to search. A few minutes later Valka ran over to him.

"I still can't find her! If she got captured she's in serious danger!" Valka told him frantically. He sighed.

"Why is she in serious danger?" Hiccup asked, annoyed since he was out of the loop.

"Because she's a Dragon Friend" Valka admitted. Stoick's eyes widened and he gasped.

"What is a Dragon Friend?" Hiccup asked impatiently.

"I thought they were a myth but Dragon Friends are humans born with the ability to talk to dragons. Every tribe used to have one to ward off dragons and the girls were especially valuable since they could sometimes _control_ dragons when they sang. They were like the sirens for dragons and a tribe without a Dragon Friend usually had no status at clan meetings. There was one downside though. Queen dragons were said to want Dragon Friends _desperately_. It was thought that Dragon Friends made the Queen dragons more powerful and helped quench their enormous hunger. Queen dragons would attack villages endlessly until the Dragon Friend was given up. But some illness swept through the Archipelago and killed all the Dragon Friends. I was told the story by my grandfather but I always thought it was just an old wives tale" Stoick explained.

"I did too until she was born and all of my dragons, including the alpha, actually _bowed_ to her" Valka told them. Hiccup looked at them in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that she is able to control dragons with her voice?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded and Valka coughed.

"She isn't able to control them yet but she certainly is able to talk to them" Valka admitted. Hiccup stared at her and threw his hands up in the air.

"How does that even work and is she able to control _all_ dragons?" Hiccup asked. Valka bit her lip.

"Not exactly. Dragon Friends usually form a bond with a specific class of dragons and the girls can sometimes control the type of dragon that they are bonded with. Dragon Friends can still talk to all dragons though" Valka told him.

"Have you found out what dragon class she bonded with?" Stoical asked. Valka shook her head.

"No. I believe it should happen when she turns fifteen in two months. If someone took her, they probably know what she is. I never told her that she is a Dragon Friend and I worry that she will be under prepared.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. How-What-would a dragon be able to track her?" Hiccup asked.

"Possibly. In fact I believe she said to me once that Cloudjumper told her she had a very distinctive scent. She would be able to escape any situation with the use of her voice, but I fear that whoever took her would know about that" Valka confessed.

{How was that? I'm not as invested with this story right now, so I'm sorry if the updates are a bit slow. I do promise to update at least once a month though. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for being so kind with your reviews! Thanks for reading ~ Sugar }


End file.
